megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Siarnaq
is the Biomatch for Biometal Model P and a boss character in Mega Man ZX Advent, one of four Mega Men who participate in the Game of Destiny. He is fought at Legion HQ. Model P equips Siarnaq with a kunai launcher and cross stars, claws to hang from, and also allows him to vanish into thin air. Appearance Siarnaq appears as a young male with pale skin with dark purple spiky hair. He is characterized by his emotionless, static personality and small irises. Fitting with the motif of his Biometal, he is dressed in a ninja-like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long, tattered red scarf. Like his fellow Mega Men, Siarnaq wears the typical ZX Mega Man vest with a purple coloration. He also has a red triangle visible on his forehead, confirming his status as a Reploid. Personality His personality is monotone and robotic, making him seem almost lifeless. He is shown to be computer-like, and his speech is capitalized, making him seem more like a Mechaniloid than a Human/Humanoid/Reploid (for example, asking to "INPUT RESPONSE" and declaring "INCOMPREHENSIBLE"). Similarly, in the Japanese version his text is written almost exclusively in katakana, which is typically used to imply a mechanical or monotone voice in that language. Other than that, he seems to have no personality at all, except being at least slightly sadistic, as when the player is defeated by him, he will be heard laughing dementedly. His laugh may show his hidden, or already shown personality, depending on the game's version. If the game is the American version, he will make a robotic and monotonous evil laugh, thus showing his robotic and cold personality. However, in the Japanese version he has a unsettling, deranged-sounding laugh, suggesting he might not be completely stable or even sane. This is supported further by his disk, which speaks of his past being wrought with betrayal. History Before Mega Man ZX Advent Prior to the events of Mega Man ZX Advent, Siarnaq was once a Hunter, and assassin for hire. However after being betrayed and left for dead by his friends, Siarnaq became cold and impassive towards others. ''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Siarnaq first appears after Grey/Ashe defeats Rospark and witnesses a Raider's soul being absorbed into Model W, along with Aeolus. He declares himself "Model P, the Shadow Mega Man" and states that Siarnaq is a codename. Siarnaq encounters the player once more, when the player tries to reach Legion, and fights Grey/Ashe, but is defeated and retreats. Siarnaq appears in a flashback shown by the cipher, along with all the other Biometal users (excluding Grey/Ashe). He appears once more before the player faces Ouroboros, along with Atlas, Aeolus, and Thetis, trying to stop Grey/Ashe from advancing. However, a timed arrival of Aile/Vent distracts the four long enough for Grey/Ashe to get to the center of Ouroboros. It is then revealed that the four Biometals, including Model P, were stolen prior to Mega Man ZX Advent and were given away. They then "commence battle procedure." After Ouroboros starts falling apart, Model Z decides to take down the enemy Mega Men by himself, and allows Aile/Vent to go rescue Grey/Ashe, who fainted after the battle. Model Z manages to freeze the four Biometals, which freezes the users (Siarnaq included) themselves. The conclusion of the battle is unknown, since Aile/Vent did not mention anything about Model Z during the ending. However, if the player clears Expert mode, then a secret ending shows the four enemy Mega Men alive and well, in their Megamerged form (it's also implied that the original immortal Reploid Data was inserted into them, as, right after Master Thomas asked Master Mikhail what he think happened to the data, the four showed up). Attacks *Siarnaq will always dash into thin air throughout the battle. *Siarnaq's charge attack depends on what character is being played. As Grey, he will launch two cross stars that deflects off the walls. In Beginner mode, he will only launch one. As Ashe, he will summon four Mandala Stars around him, that then spread throughout the whole battlefield. In Beginner mode, he will only summon three, and they are slower. *Siarnaq will latch onto a railing, and will fire kunais in the players direction. *Siarnaq will appear behind the player and fire kunais. *Siarnaq's ultimate move results in him cloning himself to three shadow clones, and the player must hit the correct one to stop his move. If the player fails to do so, each clone will fire two kunais in their direction. In Expert Mode, there will be four clones, and the kunais travel faster. The Homing Shot is very helpful in this situation. Hitting the wrong clone will just make it disappear. Gallery Siarnaq_concept_art.jpg|Siarnaq's early concept art. Siarnaq_modelP_concept.jpg|Concept art of Siarnaq using Model P. SiarnaqModelP.png|Siarnaq using Model P. Siarnaq.gif|Siarnaq Megamerging ZXAHP.png|Aeolus and Siarnaq in their Megamerged forms ZXAHardModeEnd.png|Siarnaq along with the other Mega Men and Master Thomas. Etymology *Siarnaq (pronounced shar-naak), is the name of an irregular, non-spherical moon of Saturn that follows an eccentric, retrograde orbit. Trivia *He is the only one of the four enemy Mega Men who never stated his rationale in terms of participating in the Game of Destiny at all; Thetis stated that he wanted to punish humanity for polluting the planet's water supply, Atlas wanted humanity to evolve much quicker through war, and Aeolus wanted to eliminate ignorance to rid the planet of conflict, leaving only himself standing. Siarnaq, meanwhile, never revealed why he even wanted Biometal W or to win the Game of Destiny, if he even had a reason to begin with. He could have done so because he "felt like it," as certain other characters have done in different ways and different causes, but the reason will remain unknown. **Another theory, is that because Siarnaq's past and the fact that his friends betrayed him, his goal is to revenge on the people who betrayed him in the past. But again, the reason is still unknown. ** Another theory could be that his reason for participating in the Game of Destiny could be for eliminating traitorous groups or organizations or to rid the world of betrayal. *Since Siarnaq states his name is just a codename, his true name is unknown. However, calling his name a codename may just be the way he says "I am Siarnaq" in his computerized voice, so it could be his true name. *While playing as Ashe and Grey, and obtaining Siarnaq's data, his voice while playing as him instead of sounding robotic, sounds more natural. This may have been Siarnaq's voice from before he lost/rid of his emotions (or a reference to Phantom, Model P's basis). *Siarnaq's theme, Bullet Drive, was specially remixed for the Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack -ZXA Tunes- album. The song is called "Chun hsu wei lai", and features Chinese vocals by Sheng Zhiheng. *In the game's manual, his name is misspelled Sirnaq. *An interesting note about Siarnaq's personality in contrast with his Biometal's past self is that he doesn't seem to reflect any of Phantom's traits, whereas Aeolus copies Harpuia's perfectionist attitude, Atlas copies Fefnir's passion for combat, and Thetis copies Leviathan's playfulness. However, this may be due to his scarred past, as he may have had total dedication to his allies before he became a cold-blooded machine. ** In theory, even though in Siarnaq's hidden past when he was betrayed by his allies, he may have had Phantom's sense of justice loyally serving the people, group or organization he worked under before being betrayed by them hence his possible reason for partaking in the Game of Destiny to avenge himself against traitorous organizations or people in the name of justice. *His design slightly resembles that of Strider Hiryu. Purple influenced colors, spikey hair and a long, red scarf. While calling it a cameo is a long stretch, considering that Strider games were made by Capcom, it's worth mentioning. Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Playable Characters